


【全职|叶王】无人之境

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职|叶王】无人之境

王杰希在关门时用了很大的力气，砰的一声在空荡荡的楼道里回荡许久。手机不合时宜地响了起来，他不假思索地掐掉了，撑着最后一丝理智给高英杰回了条短信，然后按了关机键。

他把背脊贴在门后。汗湿的队T还泛着潮，粘在背上让人呼吸不畅。他伸手去解开了第二颗领扣。手有点失控，完成这个简单的动作也费了好几秒的时间。手速飚过了极限之后一时间不太容易收回来，这是年轻的职业选手常犯的毛病，本不该出现在他身上——这是他的第八年了，微草的队长向来稳如泰山。但他莫名生出了一种想要攀住什么、撕扯什么的冲动，手指变得仿佛不是自己的，就像是被某种不知名的魔法绑架。

——从刚才赛后握手的时候开始。

罪魁祸首就在他面前有些疑惑地回过头来。叶修看起来没什么变化，除了黑眼圈又加深了一点之外。距离他们上一次见面其实还不到半年，但王杰希想不起来上一次见他的场景。大概是比赛，常规赛的上半个赛季，应该握过手说过话，然而毫无印象，过去的800多天里跟这人相关的一大块被完完整整地切走了，切口齐整，几乎看不出破绽，但这个空档在当下变得极其致命。

他想起的全是七八年前的事，和七八年前的叶修，洪水冲毁了闸口，挡也挡不住。

“怎么还那么紧张啊？被打怕了？”

叶修凑近了一些，王杰希觉得有什么在头脑里炸开了，他昏昏然回答了一句，不知是什么，但那全不重要。叶修捧着他的脸，把他挤进墙角里，下半身明目张胆地贴上来。他吞咽了一口，叶修攫住了他抿紧的嘴唇。

他意识不到这个吻在以怎样的方式进行，口中只剩下了热度，像烧瓶里的熔岩直灌进来，吞咽和回应更像是一种本能。意识聚集在各种不应该的地方，比如胸口，他闭上眼睛仿佛能看到挺立的乳尖在T恤的里侧被针织面料时断时续地摩擦，还有腿间，喉咙干渴和疼痛，因为叶修形状分明地顶着他，缓慢地别有用心地碾磨着，运动裤的料子柔软而服帖，抵挡不住这么不加掩饰的侵略。

终于被放开的时候他低声叫了叶修的名字，胸腔里满是烧灼感，或许也把嗓音炙烤得十分焦灼。“还是那么没耐性。”叶修伸手隔着裤子在他裆下摸了一把，他猝不及防地叫出声来，“都硬得不行了。舒服？”

“从不记得你话那么多。”王杰希用含糊的鼻音回答他，“还行不行啊。”

“知道有哪些话不能讲吗小王同志。”叶修眯了眯眼睛，他少有那么危险的模样。对待各种挑衅他都耐心十足，但唯独面前这人是个例外。他把王杰希翻过去按在墙上，强硬地镇压了所有抵抗，从背后半幅拉下了他的裤子。“我改主意了，今儿就这么着，站着，直接操到你射在裤裆里。”

显而易见的垃圾话。王杰希把额头贴在冰冷的墙面上，找不到什么可以攀附的依凭，两条腿不住地往下软。他早就过了会被这个人的垃圾话影响的年纪，却还是因为这又直白又粗糙的下流威胁而颤抖不已。不是恐惧也不是羞耻，他知道，就是难以抑止的兴奋。

叶修的手从后面绕到他身前，从裤腰边缘伸进去，松松握住勃发的欲望，王杰希没忍住，挺起腰主动往他手里送去，同时又像不甘示弱一般，反手也去拉扯叶修的裤腰。弹出来的东西被他胡乱地捋了几把，沾得满手湿漉漉的，叶修扣着他的手腕往他自己臀缝里引去，湿滑的指尖没费什么力气就戳进了穴口。王杰希挣得很厉害，却始终挣脱不开，手指在叶修的掌控之下在自己的身体里进出，虽然只是一根，但渐渐听得出粘腻的水声。

他被某种越堆越高却始终望不到顶的东西逼得喘不过气，不由得出声抗议：“……有完没完啊。”

“没完。我们当然没完。”叶修捞着他软下去的腰，把自己的手指也挤进去。指甲圆滑的边缘刮过内壁的某处，王杰希瑟缩了一下，急促地喘息起来。

他的记忆没出什么岔子，从七年前就开始的扭打之中摸索出来的、所有能让小魔术师服服帖帖的弱点所在，他一个都没忘。第一回是三赛季的全明星之后，半个赛季中横扫对手的魔道学者新人挑战叶秋大神，惨遭镇压，没什么人知道散场之后他们直接去开了房，也是这样甩上门就纠缠到一起。18岁还没过半的王杰希根本没意识到这是什么有关性取向的不得了的关系，他只是专注于和这个人较劲，从游戏里打到床上，从生命的一头打到另一头。叶修那时也年轻得过分，从没考虑过什么后果，掰开他的一双长腿来只犹豫了半秒，就顺从了荷尔蒙的叫嚣硬顶了进去，连套都没戴。

今天也没准备这个，事出突然。叶修不确定王杰希有没有预谋，他倾向于认为没有，王杰希下一秒往哪儿走连他也预料不到，但所幸他们还有那种默契，一个眼神的交换就知道是个怎样的邀约。

他渴望他，反过来也一样，只有这一点毋庸置疑，激战的后遗症要靠另一场激战来治疗。他用膝盖把王杰希的两腿分得更开了些，抓着他的臀瓣用力掰开。王杰希自己的手指还留在里面，抽出来时甚至带点恋恋不舍，但那空虚感迅速被填满了，叶修毫不留情地插进去，像要刺穿他似地尽根没入，不给他任何绝地反击的机会。

王杰希呜咽了一声，下意识地夹紧了硬闯进来的凶器。他的小腹和后腰都紧紧地绷着，如临大敌，仿佛一口气松懈下去就万劫不复。叶修叼着他的后颈，用舌尖和犬齿哄他放松，但收效甚微。他还是老样子。叶修想。七赛季结束的时候王杰希飞到杭州去找他，房间订在前不着村后不着店的山里，夏天的叶子在山雨欲来的光线里绿得发乌。他们在面山的落地窗前做，像是要把什么秘密剖白给山川天地。两冠在手的少年——或许早已不该叫少年——在他背上抓出了许多道印子，发狠地咬他，比18岁的时候更像只小小的困兽，用尽办法想挣脱猎人的天罗地网。

但还差一点。他吻着王杰希的嘴角。你看你差一点就建立起了王朝，却在走到最顶峰的时候仍留着缺憾。

那之后他们有很长一段时间没有单独见过面，叶修深陷在嘉世的泥潭里，进而是草根创业的艰辛历程，而王杰希不得不面对顶峰之上四面都只有下坡路的事实。或许不能叫做分手，他们自己都不能确定身体之外还有没有别的什么曾经坦诚相见。所以现在也不能叫破镜重圆，大概算是死灰复燃吧，叶修不着边际地想，但他又觉得他的小魔术师其实从没熄灭过，表面上日益老成稳重，高冷淡定，心里头却永远都是那个神采飞扬不可一世的少年。

他在赛后握手的时候久违地窥见了那个少年，王杰希又一次被他教做人之后露出了和七年之前一模一样的表情。你还没战胜我呢。叶修向他挑起嘴角，赤裸裸地挑衅，然后理智就没什么用处了，耐心也是一样。王杰希扭回头来追索叶修的嘴唇，叶修给了他，掠夺氧气的同时碾磨他里面最不经碰的地方，王杰希带着点哭腔却喊不出声音来，他快到了，叶修却没打算放过他，死扣着他的两腕不许他触碰自己。

“行不行啊，你说。”他多少有几分得意。王杰希仰起了头，汗珠从发梢上坠下来。他顺着叶修的动作晃着腰让自己好受一点，内裤柔软的布料都成了最大的束缚和折磨。但很快叶修也顾不上戏弄他了，湿热的急喘一下一下地拍打在他脖子后面。王杰希在射出来的时候才真正叫出了声，湿透了的裤裆黏糊糊地往大腿根上贴，他挣扎起来，叶修的手指深陷在他腰侧，插得又快又重，滚烫的东西灌进来时他听到了灭顶般的寂静。

“想想我们居然这么过了七八年，真不可思议。”

他洗完澡出来，叶修靠在床头打量他，一条浴巾遮不住什么，但那目光里意外地没带着什么情欲。“你想反悔还是怎么的？”他回敬过去，走到床边坐下了。

“反什么悔啊。我特清楚地记得你小时候飞扬跋扈的样子。”叶修笑了笑，连浴巾带人一起裹到自己怀里，“真特么……耀眼。看着就想揍，这还远没揍够呢。”

王杰希看起来终于是累了，闭上了眼仿佛懒得再跟他纠缠什么，只是安静地把前额抵在他锁骨上。

“彼此彼此。”他说。

fin.


End file.
